tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Charter
History At a young age Charter was brought up in what would probably be considered an upper class family but was by no means spoiled. While the money was there his family had a very simple home life, not wanting to flaunt their wealth at all. Since his father had worked his way up from being at essentially a poverty level he saw it very important that his children work hard to get to where they wanted to be as well and not have anything just handed to them. While his father was often away working these values stayed strong in the household as well as proper manners and politesse. Charter was the younger of the two children, Expedite being his older sister. Charter’s father was a well-known scientist and Charter felt that that gave him a reputation to live up to and was constantly pushing himself, even trying to surpass his own limitations. He felt that to be anything less than what his father was would be a failure. However, while he seemed to idolize his father it was his mother he was very close to while his sister was closer to their father. Every so often his father would bring back a new invention or a bit of the latest technology for them, one day bring back the energy generators Charter possesses. Everything seemed to be going perfectly well in their lives until one day disaster struck. There had been a lab accident and their father became infected with a virus, one that had no known cure at the time. For about a month the virus slowly did more and more damage and while medics and scientists did everything they could to try to fend the virus off and find a cure nothing could be done in time and his father passed away. While the loss was hard on him it was even worse for his sister and hardest on their mother who managed to push herself to survive for the sake of her children. Charter was about the equivalent of 7 at the time. After the loss of their father his sister chose to become a medic and worked hard at doing so, wanting to prevent tragedies such as the one that struck them. Because their family had never been big spenders they managed to maintain about the same lifestyle as before with the money they had saved. Their mother did everything she could to be there for them but after some time the weighing grief of losing her sparkmate proved too much. Charter and Expedite awoke one day to find their mother had taken her own life. Charter was about the equivalent of 14 at the time. The loss of his mother was the reason Charter chose to go into psychology, similar to why his sister became a medic. Because at that point Expedite was nearly an adult she was given custody over Charter. At that point all they had left was each other and they did everything they could to support each other through the hard times. Despite being younger and a bit behind Expedite in his studies he constantly pushed to be at the same level as her. Even as adults they continued living together and supporting each other having become very close through the experiences they shared. Expedite became a medic as she planned and Charter had his own practice as a psychologist. Then the war started. After thinking about it for a while Charter made the decision to join the Autobots as a negotiator, intending to use his skills in psychology to try and end the war before it got too bad. Expedite did not like the idea of him getting involved in the war but Charter assured her it would be alright. He was wrong. There was no negotiating with the Decepticons and they made that known when they targeted the negotiators in their own homes. When the Decepticons came for Charter they decided to abduct Expedite. In an attempt to stop them Charter used his energy generators to send out a blast of energy but it wasn’t enough. It drained him so much that he fell to the ground unable to move and saw his sister dragged away as Decepticons closed in on him. Just when it looked like the end another ‘Bot showed up. At that point Charter passed out and when he awoke again he was somewhere else with the mysterious ‘Bot who had come to his rescue. The ‘Bot who had rescued him had gone into hiding after the incident and taken Charter with him. Seeing the potential Charter had as a fighter he offered to train Charter. While Charter had never considered fighting before and thought he was not built for combat he knew that he somehow had to rescue his sister. He trained as hard as he had studied; developing his own unique fighting style and learning how to better control the energy from his generators. He formed a close relationship with his mentor, considering him to be almost like a third parent. One night, when Charter considers his skills to be good enough that he could rescue his sister he snuck away and made his way to the nearest Decepticon base where Expedite had most likely been taken. He broke in and fought his way through looking for his sister, doing far better than anyone expected a single mech could and taking out a good number of Decepticons along the way. But his spark sank when he found his sister, or what was left of her anyway. All that was left were pieces of her armoring, she had been ripped apart. With no reason left to stay Charter retreated and returned to the hideout where he stayed with his mentor to find that while he was out the hideout had been discovered and raided, his mentor was dead. Having lost everything and blaming himself for his mentor’s death he continued to stay in hiding by himself until some time later he came to cope with what had happened. At that point he made the decision to rejoin the Autobots and become a spec ops agent. About two years ago he came to Earth as a spec ops agent but quickly realized that there was a need for a psychologist among the Autobots and their families and began his practice as a psychologist once more while still acting as spec ops. Not long after his arrival he helped in catching Jade when she broke into the Autobot base and after learning the situation made the decision to adopt her to give her a better life. He has been a bit of a laid back father, knowing that Jade can handle herself quite well and believing it is important for her to make her own decisions, but is reliably there for her when she needs him. Current Happenings Personality Charter generally has a very calm and comforting essence about him. He’s often seen with a gentle smile and many find him to be easy to talk to, which is good considering he’s the Autobots’ resident Psychologist. Even in casual conversation he chooses his wording carefully in order to understand people better by their reactions. However, he tends to keep to himself when not sought out or approached by someone else. Most often he is found in his office with the door open and inviting unless with a patient or someone seeking his help as privacy is not only something he considers important but is required by law in the psychology field. He also very willingly helps people train and offers himself as a sparring partner. He keeps himself busy, not realizing that he is doing so to distract himself from his own problems, and it is not uncommon to see him tired do to overworking himself and not getting enough recharge. He has incredible self-control to a point that would probably scare most people if they realized it in the first place. He is actually highly uncomfortable with the fact that there are ex-Decepticons living on the same base as him, having a deep hatred for Decepticons, but shows absolutely no indication of it. His mental strength is equally as impressive if not more. He understands mind games well and will not fall for them. However he will not play mind games himself unless he absolutely has to. He is very set in his morals and beliefs and can be quite philosophical at times when talking about them. In battle he seems to become an entirely different person. All signs of that gentle demeanor fade. His face shows nothing aside from focus and fierce determination. His self-control and mental control remain just as strong if not stronger, even to the point where he can keep himself conscious and moving when he should have been in stasis lock a while ago through sheer willpower. This can make Charter a very intimidating opponent, as he will show no signs of fear even when faced with the strong possibility of being killed. This is due mostly to the fact that in his mind he has nothing left to lose. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Sister - Expedite(deceased) *Daughter - Jade(adopted) Friends * Neutrals * Enemies * Strengths and Skills *Very good at reading people and can pick up on the slightest of tells *Incredible self-control *Very mentally strong *Can keep himself fighting after taking enough damage that he should be in stasis lock *Thin build makes him a bit quicker, more nimble, and more flexible than most mechs his height *Very elusive fighting style *Skilled with a sword both with his real form and his holoform *Seems able to withstand any interrogation no matter the methods *Unpredictable in battle as well as hard to land a good hit on. The versatility of his weapons only serves to aid that. Weaknesses and Flaws *The greatest weakness that can be used against Charter is his past. It is quite possibly the only thing that might break through his mental strength. *Very touchy about suicide having lost his mother to it at a young age *Physically he cannot take very heavy hits due to his slender build *Extreme fear of thunderstorms Weapons All of Charter’s weaponry is formed by the energy generators on his arms and shaped by his will. Normally he will form swords, shields, and arrows that can be shot from his left arm which can reform into a bow. The arrows, being formed by his will, are also guided by it and he can alter their flight path or curve the arrow but doing so takes a lot of concentration so he will not often do this in the middle of a battle. He can shoot up to three arrows at once but the more arrows he shoots at one time the harder they are to guide so the accuracy won’t be as good, essentially like trading a rifle for a shotgun. He is capable of sending out blasts or waves of energy as attacks but rarely ever does so as it requires more energy and the more chaotic the form the energy takes the more draining it is on him. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information * Category:Original Characters